Currently, as intelligent terminal devices are popularized, users have increasing risks of leaking private information. Although there are many dedicated applications for private information protection in the prior art, for example, information or photos in a terminal device are encrypted, and a fingerprint, or a preset password or gesture needs to be input to view the information or the photos, there is still a problem that private information cannot be comprehensively protected in some easily overlooked scenarios.